


on telling

by smallredboy



Series: pretty girl rock [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Banter, F/F, Friendship, Secret Crush, girls!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Cameron's got a crush.





	on telling

“You should tell her,” Chase says as they’re alone in the DDX room.

Cameron bites her lip hard and shakes her head. “I _can’t_ , Becca.”

She soldiers on regardless, “Why not?” There’s a pause, and Chase’s eyes meet hers. She quickly looks away. “Apart from the, you know,” she says, “The whole _she’s your boss and much older than you_ thing.”   
  
“That’s exactly why I can’t tell her!” 

“We’re acting like House isn’t smarter than everyone else. She already knows.”  
  
“But what if she doesn’t, though? I can’t just go and say, _hey I’m in love with you_!” 

“Yes, you can! And listen,” Chase puts a hand on her shoulder, ever supportive. As much as her Australian accent digs into her ears, she’s an incredibly valuable friend. Although Foreman is very nice themselves, she doesn’t know how to let them put their guard down, let her into their life. So she doesn’t try and bring their walls down — not yet, at least.

Chase sucks in a breath. “Listen, it’s perfect! It’s taken right out of a movie. Jaded, asshole woman is wooed by younger woman’s gentle nature, causing her to open up and better herself—”  
  
“Movies don’t matter!” Cameron exclaims, throwing her hands up. “It all doesn’t matter. You know House is never letting anyone in. Ever.”   
  
“She’s seemed to let Dr. Wilson in just fine,” Chase tells her.

“Yeah but that’s different,” she replies sharply, as it is obvious. “They’ve known each other for over a decade, and they probably have some wacky first meeting to remember. I’m just her employee.”

“Her stupidly pretty employee,” Chase adds before putting her legs up on the table, stretching a little.

She stammers. “Not really.”  
  
“Yes,” she insists. “You’re gorgeous, Allison.” 

She rolls her eyes. “I’m really not—”  
  
“Stop with the humble act,” she interrupts. “C’mon, Allison. Just have some self-esteem. Some self-love. It won’t hurt you. You’re so much more than her employee— you’re madly hot. If she’s in love with you too I wouldn’t blame her, have you _looked_ in a mirror?” 

Cameron giggles a little, her mood immediately lifted by the barrage of compliments coming at her way. Chase is so kind to her, really, it’s ridiculous. “Becca, _please_ —” 

“I will ask Foreman how hot you are in their honest opinion!”  
  
“Rebecca!” she exclaims, blushing at the thought. “Stop it!”

And Chase laughs too, big and vibrant, and she can’t help but soak it in, listen to the way she shakes as she laughs. Chase’s giggle is airy, downright ugly at times, but it’s so… _her_. Cameron smiles and rests her hand on her chin.

“Thank you,” she tells her with a grin. “For all that, really. You’re great at cheering people up.”  
  
“Yeah,” she agrees with an arrogant smile, “I should’ve been a therapist instead of an intensivist, doncha think?” 

She snorts and lets out a chuckle, and Chase only keeps making her laugh.

She knows that there’s worse things than having a crush on your boss now.


End file.
